Hershel Layton
Đây là bài viết về Giáo sư Layton'; nếu bạn muốn xem bài viết về loạt game Professor Layton, xem bài viết Loạt game Professor Layton. ------- |deten = Professor Hershel Layton |esten = Profesor Hershel Layton |frten = Professeur Hershel Layton |itten = Professor Hershel Layton |nlten = Professor Hershel Layton |korten = 레이튼 Layton }} Hershel Layton (エルシャール・レイトン, Erushāru Reiton), còn được biết đến với danh xưng '''''Giáo sư Layton, là nhân vật chính trong loạt game Professor Layton. Ông vốn là một giáo sư ngành khảo cổ học tại trường đại học Gressenheller ở London nhưng lại nổi tiếng về biệt tài giải mã những câu đố. Ông thực hiện những chuyến phiêu lưu cùng với Luke Triton - người học trò tập sự tự phong của mình. Thông tin khái quát Ngoại hình Ngoại hình vào năm mười bảy tuổi của ông được mô tả dựa trên đoạn hồi ức trong phần Miracle Mask, có thể thấy lúc bấy giờ ông không đội nón. Ông mặc một chiếc áo thun trắng, bên ngoài khoác một chiếc áo vét cụt tay màu đỏ, đeo một cái cà vạt màu xanh lam cùng một chiếc quần tây màu xanh lá cây và mang một đôi giày màu nâu. Theo đoạn hồi ức kế tiếp trong Unwound Future mô tả ngoại hình vào năm ông hai mươi bảy tuổi, ta có thể thấy lúc bấy giờ ông vẫn mặc một chiếc áo thun trắng, nhưng ông đã chuyển sang khoác lên mình chiếc áo vét dài tay cùng màu với chiếc áo khoác cũ. Thỉnh thoảng ông mặc một bộ đồ com lê màu đen. Đây chính là khoảng thời gian lúc ông được Claire tặng một cái nón đội lên đầu của mình, cái nón ông luôn đội về sau. Cho đến hiện tại, ông đã thay đổi cách ăn mặc khá nhiều. Ông chuyển sang mặc một chiếc áo thun màu cam đậm, khoác lên mình chiếc áo khoác màu nâu, cùng chiếc quần tây dài cùng màu với áo khoác, và mang một đôi giày màu xanh lá cây đậm. Đây chính là ngoại hình của ông trong suốt quá trình xuất hiện trong các phần game Professor Layton, Tính cách Ông là một quý ông người Anh thuộc mẫu người dũng cảm, thông minh và khỏe mạnh. Ông luôn bình tĩnh và lịch sự với những ai ông gặp. Vốn có sở thích về việc uống trà và đam mê giải quyết những câu đố, ông thể hiện mình như là một người đàn ông lý tưởng. Ông có khả năng suy luận chính xác, hợp lý dựa trên những dẫn chứng cơ sở cụ thể khi tham gia giải quyết những câu đó. Tuy nhiên trong phần trò chơi Cheerful Mystery, ông gần như không còn mang những tính cách trên nữa. Tuy ông vẫn giữ vẻ lạnh lùng và bình tĩnh như mọi khi khi nói chuyện với Luke, nhưng ông lại thể hiện thái độ giận dữ và khó chịu khi không hài lòng về hành động của bất cứ ai. Không những dũng cảm và thông minh, ông cũng là con người rất mềm mỏng. Nhiều bí mật của ông được bắt nguồn từ những lần ông cố gắng giúp đỡ mọi người. Thông tin khác *Trong lúc đấu với Anton trong Diabolical Box, nón của ông đã rời khỏi đầu trong một vài giây, mặc dù vậy đỉnh đầu của ông vẫn không được cho thấy dù ông đã cúi xuống. * Theo như sách chính thức ghi nhận, chiều cao của ông (có đội nón) là 5'9"/176 cm. * Trong phần Diabolical Box, loại trà ông thường lựa chọn là Belle Classic, vì ông thích loại trà đắng. * Unwound Future là phần game duy nhất nón ông rời khỏi đầu ông. * Trong phần Unwound Future, khi bạn nhấn vào nón của ông trong thùng đựng đồ, ông sẽ đáp lại là "Một quý ông luôn giữ cho mình một khoảng trống đặc biệt". * In Eternal Diva, Layton is shown being able to play the piano to a high skill level. * Layton, along with Randall, was a member of the fencing club in his youth. He was the less skilled of the two. * He became a professor at 27 years old, so this would make him around the age of 37 in Unwound Future. '' * The Professor Layton games have been added a feature to make the characters age during the gameing timeline, Layton would have the good example for this theory. As he was 34 and 28 (in Emmy's memory) in Spectre's call, 17(as student at Stansbury) and 35 in Miracle Mask, and 37 in Curious Village, Pandora's Box and Lost Future (include 27 years old in the past ). * Professor Layton also drinks red wine, though he seems to prefer tea. * Professor Layton is also capable of riding a horse, as seen in ''Miracle Mask. * In Last Specter ''it is mentioned that he dislikes coffee, as it "makes him rush to hints" * Professor Layton appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (another game franchise of LEVEL-5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team, but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton. * The Gentleman range in ''London Life is based around his attire. * In Cheerful Mystery, it is revealed that Layton wears his hat in the shower. * In Last Specter, ''it is shown that the officers of Scotland Yard hold Layton in high esteem, as Grosky tells Emmy in a flashback, "Don't let the hat fool you. That is a man of powerful intellect." * "Hershel" may come from the German surname "Herschel", which in turn possibly comes from "''hirsch", meaning deer. It was normally given to hunters or those "nimble like a deer", perhaps referencing Layton's hunt for puzzles or his nimble mind. It may have been chosen in reference to John Herschel, an English astronomer who wrote to William Lassell after Neptune's discovery to suggest that he search for possible moons. Lassell did so and discovered Triton. * Layton is a surname derived from various place names in England, possibly coming from "settlement by the watercourse", from Old English "lād" ("watercourse") + "tūn" ("enclosure"). Presumably it was chosen for its British origin. It could also possibly be a play on "Latin", as a reference to his intellectualism. * In the London Science Museum (in real London) there is an archaeological collection of stones, fossils and shells called the "Layton Collection". * In ''Miracle Mask ''it is revealed that Layton enjoys sandwiches and Earl Grey tea. * Layton's beloved hat was given to him by his sweetheart Claire. * Before Layton's top hat, he had a small, red cap. * Layton has a son, whose name is Alfendi Layton. He is the protagonist of " Mystery Room". The two have yet to appear in a game together, and the mother remains unclear. Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính